


Library Access

by DragonFae



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mild D/s, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFae/pseuds/DragonFae
Summary: College AU where Bones is the campus doctor and Spock is the head librarian. Really just porn without much context, and I apparently can't write Spock topping without him being more than a little dominant. Can be read as either TOS or AOS, honestly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine and I were talking shitty college AU's, and between my standard exhaustion and a crappy day this is what I wrote in under an hour. Ran through it once for typos and that's about it, but enjoy!

The sound of a throat clearing drew Spock’s attention from the book that lay open in front of him. He arched an eyebrow at the white coated man standing in front of his desk in the library.

“Is there something I can help you with, doctor McCoy?” His tone was cool with just the slightest hint of irritation at the interruption. “I would think you would be more than capable of deciphering the filing system yourself.”

McCoy waved him off dismissively as he looked around. “Oh don’t even start, hobgoblin. I need help finding a book on uncommon diseases.”

With a soft noise of frustration, Spock marked his place and motioned for Leonard to follow him into the winding shelves. The doctor noted a few students deep in study at various tables, but the further into the stacks of the vast library, the fewer the students until they were in a far corner where even the natural light from the windows didn’t reach. Spock whirled around in an instant and had him pinned against the shelves. His entire body pressed into Leonard’s as he caught his lips in a searing kiss. A soft groan sounded against his lips.

He trailed small kisses along his chin and nibbled at his ear, voice a deep whisper that sent shudders down McCoy’s spine. “We’re still in a library, ashayam… You must remain quiet.”

Just the suggestion behind that tone caused a hitch in his breathing. He knew how loud he could get under normal circumstances; especially when Spock was in one of these moods. If the man wanted to play the quiet game, Leonard could play. At least he thought he could. A knee wedging between his legs forced him to bite down on his lip to prevent another moan from working its way out.

“It seems you have a rather pressing matter to attend to, doctor… Would you rather I leave you to it?”

He shook his head before letting it fall back against the books behind him. Spock took advantage of the newly exposed skin and latched onto the juncture and create a dark, claiming mark. The squirming it caused created a deep sense of satisfaction. He snaked his hand down Leonard’s chest, undoing every button his deft fingers encountered until they were sliding into his pants. 

A noise McCoy would almost call a purr sounded from Spock’s throat. “No underwear, ashayam? A pleasant surprise.”

“Mmm…” He offered Spock a lazy smile and leaned in to place a few kisses of his own followed by a daring bite. The growl he received in return was worth it.

In the next instant, his pants were pooling on the floor and he was twirled around to face the books with an arm anchoring him in place with ease. The lube that slicked his fingers seemed to appear magically. Spock teased at his entrance until he was quivering in anticipation before slowly sliding one in all the way to the last knuckle. McCoy let out a surprised gasp and clung to the shelves as the first digit was followed almost immediately by the first.

“You prepared yourself in advance.” Spock noted, thoroughly pleased. “Tell me what it was like, Leonard. What did you picture while you were spreading yourself for me? Speak, but quietly.”

“I, ah… I thought of you.” Even with his voice lowered, the Georgian twang was distinctive and growing thicker by the moment. “Thought of you fuckin’ me ‘til I can’t stand. Thought about you leavin’ those marks all up and down my neck and me havin’ to act like the students that come in to see me later don’t know what I been up to…”

Spock leaned up to place a few more bites along his neck and murmured, “Like this?”

“Yes!” It came out as a gasp and a hand came up to cover his mouth.

“Hush now, ashayam…” He slid his fingers out and lined himself up. Going with the assumption Leonard had fully prepared himself, Spock sheathed himself fully in a single stroke and enjoyed the strangled noise that caught in McCoy’s throat.

After waiting half a minute to allow his lover to adjust, he skipped the slow thrusts and went straight to snapping his hips sharply against Leonard’s. His hand never left his mouth, catching moans as his free hand pinched and pulled at Leonard’s nipples. More bite marks made an appearance on every inch of exposed skin.

It didn’t take long for Spock to feel the beginnings McCoy’s climax bubbling near the surface. He could feel it through their bond and through the clenching and tensing of his lover’s entire body. The thrumming pleasure coursing through him seemed to be heightened by Spock restricting his movement and sound; a most fascinating discovery that he would need to keep in mind for later use. When his hand wandered down to stroke Leonard in time with his thrusts, his whole being quivered with the need to come.

“Seeing you like this is incredibly arousing. If I let you speak, would you beg I wonder?”

The response was a soft whimper. His breathing was coming in ragged pants around Spock’s hand. He was so close. He was torn between thrusting back to spear himself on Spock’s member and thrusting forward into the sweet release that came with his stroking hand. The dual sensations won out in the end and he’d be surprised if the muffled shout that escaped him wasn’t heard throughout the library as he came. A few thrusts were all that was needed to send Spock following him over the edge. Their combined pleasure swirled together, leaving them gasping. Spock held Leonard flush against himself and laced their fingers. The sensation of love and contentment that flowed between them was elating.

Neither moved an inch until their breathing evened out. Leonard dug into his lab coat for the tissues he had left there for just this occasion and cleaned them both off. “Damn, that was hot,” he mumbled as he dressed. “But I gotta get back to work now.”

“I should return to my desk as well. I will see you after shift tonight?” Spock offered him a slight smile as he held out two fingers.

McCoy slid his own fingers along the two offered. He returned the smile and enjoyed the spark of warmth that settled in his chest with the Vulcan kiss. “Yeah… Love you, hobgoblin.”

“And I love you, Leonard.”


End file.
